


I love you - je t'aime - אני אוהב אותך

by myorangemilkboys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myorangemilkboys/pseuds/myorangemilkboys
Summary: Pierre didn't mean to run into Lance and George that day. Or well, not like that.And yet, he can't stop thinking about what he has seen. If the two offer him a chance to enter a different world, will he take it?
Relationships: George Russell/Lance Stroll, Pierre Gasly/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Lance Stroll, Pierre Gasly/Lance Stroll/George Russell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	I love you - je t'aime - אני אוהב אותך

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I had this idea on my mind for quite some time now, and Pierre's win last week gave me the perfect set up to actually start the plot.
> 
> I have no clue how often I can update this, since I'm already drowning in exam preparations, but I'm trying to do my best to find time for writing beside studying and watching motorsports :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story, and since I'm not a native speaker, if you see some grammar mistakes please correct me in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Monza, Italy  
06.09.2020

It was late at night already, and yet the paddock was still full of life. Most teams have finished packing up already, and sent their trucks on their way to Mugello. But in four garages there was still light burning, loud music blasting from three of them.

Once again another round of shots was handed out to everyone in the team. Pierre was not sure if he should accept it, but the rush of emotions still sweeping over him from time to time made it impossible to decline.

„This one goes out to our winner of the day! Well done, Pierre! You did amazing!“ Franz Tost raised his glass, and after everyone cheered once again, they emptied their glasses.

The liquor was burning in Pierre‘s throat, and yet this was the best feeling he could have ever dreamed about. Winning a Formula 1 Grand Prix. That was the dream he had had ever since he started his first race in karts. It seemed to be impossible at the start of the season. Winning, in an Alpha Tauri, and yet the odds were in their favor today.

Pierre Gasly, Formula 1 Grand Prix winner. It sounded so good, Pierre was whispering the words to himself all the time. That also helped to make it feel more real. It was just now that Pierre realized what just had happened earlier in the afternoon. He has won a race. A Formula 1 race, won by a midfield dream. The day was an absolute disaster for Mercedes, Ferrari and Red Bull, but for them it paid off.

His cheeks were still burning when he thought about the last laps of the race, with Carlos coming closer and closer. One lap more, and the Spaniard would have caught him on one of the long straights. But there was no more lap, and he crossed the finish line in first.  
The booze made the blush on his cheeks more intense, and Pierre felt a lot more relaxed now, that all the adrenaline has worn off too.

The trophy and the bottle of champagne stood back in his truck, to keep them safe. It took a lot of persuading from Franz and Pyry to let go of them after he came back from the podium. And even now Pierre was still scared that both the trophy and the champagne will be gone when he‘s returning to the truck, making this all just a weird dream.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time, but then he remembered that he switched it off hours ago already. Too many messages were flooding all of his social media, and while he wanted to read them, he was way too overwhelmed with everything right now.

Despite not being able to check the time himself, it must be late already, and the party slowly came to an end. Pierre wanted to keep celebrating, never wanting this feeling of success and victory to end, and yet he understood the mechanics. This is the middle of their third triple header in two months. They are sacrificing so much time they could spend with their families, just so that there could be races being driven this year.  
They were tired, and exhausted, and probably just wanted to get into bed. Most of them have been at the track since six in the morning already, with no proper chance to catch a break. And in just four days there was another race weekend to be held for them.

More and more of the team members left. Pierre kept talking to those who stayed, still trying to work through the events of the day. They have switched from booze to beer now, and were still in a good mood, barely being able to calm themselves down again.

Pierre yelped when he felt someone touching his shoulder. Turning around he saw his physio, Pyry, standing behind him.  
„I‘m going now, trying to get some sleep. You should get into bed soon too. Tomorrow you get the day off, but on Tuesday it‘s business as usual again, understood?“ Pierre nodded, which in return led to Pyry giving him a smile.

But even if he went back into his hotel room now, Pierre knew that he will not be able to sleep that night. Too much has happened to find any rest, so he would prefer to spend more time with his mechanics, celebrating, and later helping them to clean up.

***~~~***

Lance‘s phone was vibrating in the pocket of his jeans. He helped one of his mechanics to pack the boxes they were carrying to the truck and load it up, before he checked who had sent him a message. Most of the messages friends and family have sent him were answered already. But maybe some more of his friends in Canada were awake now and wanted to congratulate him after seeing the results of the race.

The message wasn‘t from one of his friends back in Canada, but from George.  
„Are you still at the track? Claire just left; we‘re done with goodbyes now I guess“

„Yeah I‘m still at the track. Just helping packing up a bit, but I should be done in a few minutes. Usual spot? ;)“

George started typing his reply immediately, while Lance went back inside the garage. He has mostly had non alcoholic drinks for the evening, after they all got their fair share of the podium champagne. It was probably better this way; at least he wouldn‘t be hungover the next day. He could still celebrate in style once the next race weekend was over, and he had some more time to recover.

There was not much of their stuff left in the garage now. Just a few more chairs, and some last toolboxes, which were needed to put down everything they built up for the weekend. His mechanics would get done with this on their own, thought Lance, before going to the back of the garage to pick up his trophy and the bottle of champagne.

Picking up the bottle he realized that there still was a bit left in it, so he put it up to his lips and drank the last few sips. It was warm now, and went a bit flat after being left open the whole evening, but the taste of success was still lingering on Lance‘s lips.

With his backpack with the helmet in it thrown over his shoulder, and both the trophy and the bottle in his hands Lance went around the garage, saying goodbye to everyone. After just stepping out of the garage this time the fresh air made him feel tired, but the excitement about today‘s race result was still too much to really think about sleeping.  
He stepped a few meters away from the entrance to the garage before he got his phone out of pocket to check George‘s reply. „Sure. I‘ll be waiting for you“

Lance smiled, before he walked down the back of the pit building, until he reached the fence that separated the paddock from the track. One of the openings for the marshals wasn‘t far, and he looked around two times before entering the track. Lance didn‘t want to risk anyone seeing him, and thinking about following him on his path.

On his way down the track he passed the podium, standing dark and tall above him in the dark. Oh, what would he have given to celebrate this day with the Tifosi down on the main straight. Sure, this podium was great enough as it was, but it hurt that no fans were there to celebrate with them.  
He passed the podium, and made his way to the finish line where George already sat on the track. Lance could just see the other man‘s silhouette against the dark, but his heart was pulling him closer and closer, not wanting to wait a single second longer to close George into his arms.

„Hey“ George looked up when he heard Lance, and a smile appeared on their lips immediately. It was always hard to find time for each other during race weekends, but now, when almost everyone was gone, and it was just the two of them in the dark together.

Lance sat down on the floor next to George, who immediately leaned against the other man. Lance laid his arm around George, and when his fingertips brushed over George‘s arm, he realized how cold it was.

„Aren‘t you freezing?“

George nodded, and Lance looked down on the floor for a moment. When he was about to take off his hoodie George lightly touched his forearm, Lance hesitated.

„I think I have a better idea to get me warmed up again,“ George whispered.

With every word George moved his face closer to Lance‘s. And as soon as George has finished his sentence Lance grabbed the back of George‘s neck and pulled him even closer, closing the last bit of the distance they had between them.  
Just a moment later Lance‘s lips laid on George‘s. It was a short kiss; George pulled away after a few moments, licking his lips.

„You should be on the podium more often,“ George smiled. „I really like the taste of champagne on your lips“

Lance let out a light chuckle, until George pressed their lips together again. They could feel each other‘s breath on their faces, and all Lance could focus on was how soft George‘s lips were against his own.  
Lance‘s breath stopped for a moment when he felt George licking his lips; trying to get another hint of the champagne, and asking for entrance. He followed the hint and opened his lips a bit. This felt so good. It has been the first time they found some alone time in almost two weeks. Last week, after George had crashed in Spa he hasn‘t had the time later that night. And since then both their schedules have been so full again…

„I missed this,“ whispered Lance after pulling away for a moment. A cold streak of saliva landed on his chin, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Pulling George on his lap he kissed the Brit‘s forehead. Then kissed a small trail down his nose, his cheeks, and then finally his lips again. That didn‘t last long though; just moments later Lance‘s lips began to discover the rest of George. He placed a small kiss behind George‘s ear. His hot breath against George‘s cold skin made him shiver in Lance‘s arms.

Lance traced a small path around George‘s neck with his tongue, coming to a halt near his ear again. Nibbling on his earlobe he mumbled „I have no clue how I could spend so much time without doing this“

George‘s hands were buried deep in Lance‘s hair, pulling him a bit closer. His fingernails were scraping over the other man‘s scalp in a circling motion, while Lance‘s hands played with the bottom seam of the black team shirt George was wearing.  
Just moments later Lance‘s cold hands laid on George‘s stomach, who hissed at the cold sensation. The hissing turned into a light hum as Lance let his fingertips dance over his lovers torso. His hands seemed to be everywhere, but as soon as you noticed them, they have already wandered to another place, just leaving a tingling sensation under George‘s skin.

They should move this to some more private place soon, Lance thought. While there were not many people by the track anymore, the risk to get caught still felt too high in his eyes. And yet, Lance couldn‘t stop. Couldn‘t pull away from the kiss, and couldn‘t stop letting his hands wander around over George‘s soft skin. It just felt way too good to actually stop now. And while the risk to get caught felt so high right now, it probably was lover than ever. Lance could count the people left by the track on his hands probably, and what were the odds of any of them walking past, and seeing them?

Lance tried his best to push those thoughts out of his head, just focusing on the other man in front of him, whose body was like putty in his hands. George let out a small moan when Lance‘s thumbs brushed over his nipples. That sound has awoken something within Lance, so he did it again while smiling into their kiss.

„You like that, hmm?“ Lance has broken the kiss to whisper those words into George‘s ear. The Brit didn‘t even respond, just nodded for a moment, followed by a shaky „Please do it again“

Before Lance could lean in for another kiss some bright light was shining right into his face. Both him and George turned around, but apart from the bright light they could see nothing else against the darkness surrounding them. Lance was frozen in place, looking like a deer in the headlights. His hands were still resting on George‘s chest, with his shirt covering them partly, but still not enough to hide what has been going on.

„What the fuck are you two doing here?“ Lance had shivers running down his spine when he heard the words being said. This has been his worse fear, and it came true. Someone has caught both him and George together. They have become less careful over time when they met at the track after dark, and yet he was never fully prepared for the rush of emotions he felt once the feeling of being caught sunk in. George hasn‘t moved from his position on Lance‘s lap either, and just sat there with his mouth wide open. They both knew the voice from the dark, but now Lance‘s thoughts were still racing way too much to really remember who it belonged to.

In the split of a second George slipped back into reality and tried his best to stumble to his feet and pull his shirt back down again. Too late to undo any damage, but still in time to save his dignity, at least that was what he must be hoping for. Without George near him Lance just felt even more exposed, almost naked.

The flashlight of the phone got switched off now, and Lance could see a dark silhouette against a dark background. The dark silhouette carried a trophy in their right hand.

„Pierre?“ George came back over to Lance, sitting down next to him on the track again. Pierre stood tall above them, making them feel like naughty children who have been caught stealing from the cookie jar. But this was worse. Way worse. If Pierre wanted to do harm, he could probably ruin both their careers if he wanted to. There has been a publicly gay driver in Formula One in almost 50 years, and there was a pretty good reason for that.

„I just...“ Pierre hesitated, as if he didn‘t know what to say now either. He had put his phone away now, scratching the back of his neck. „I wanted to go down to the podium for a moment. Sorry for disturbing you two, just thought it was better if you knew I am there but this is pretty awkward now and-“

„Not a single word to anyone!“ Lance was spitting those words out, right in front of Pierre‘s feet. „If you tell anyone, you are a dead man, Gasly!“

„I‘m sorry. I won‘t say anything. No one will know a single word from me, I promise you two. But I better just go and get some sleep now...“ Then Pierre turned around without saying a single word, going the same way Lance used to come on to the track.

Both him and George kept sitting on the track in silence. Neither of them knew what to say or to do now, but with every passing second the feeling in Lance‘s stomach got worse. Who knew for how long Pierre has been standing there? Watching them; maybe even taking a video. He really had full power over both of them right now, and that was something Lance didn‘t like at all. Having to give up control, and trusting others not to use it against him. And yet there was nothing he could do now. Being nothing more than a toy Pierre could use for all kinds of mind games if he wanted to.


End file.
